


Pineapple Cocktails

by MotherCranberry



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, i came up with this literally in the shower, let me live, this is. so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherCranberry/pseuds/MotherCranberry
Summary: A short, few-chaptered Hamilton modern-day AU surrounding Hamilton's affair and what could have happened.





	Pineapple Cocktails

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short, sorry about that. the next one will be much longer.

The pounding sounds of bass thundered through the club. The dancers previously onstage dispersed into the crowd, and Alexander slid away from his friends for a moment to compliment one of them. She had been pretty, Alexander noticed, and quite a well-versed dancer. Whatever had brought her here must’ve been bad. He offered a smile, warm, as he approached. “You were good,” he murmured, and he looked almost pleasantly surprised.

“Oh, thank you,” she responded, voice smooth; almost like the purr of a cat. “Mr…” She prompted, eyeing him. 

“Hamilton. Alexander.” He met her gaze. “And you would be?” The girl in front of him was tall, though her heels didn’t help. She had thick locks of dark, brown hair that fell in front of her dark eyes in waves and loops, and cherry-red lipstick that matched her red dress, an A-line skirt with a white collar. “Maria Lewis.”

Perhaps Alex wanted to speak with her more—he was decidedly intrigued—but his best friends pushed through the crowd and intercepted. “Hey, Alex, we’re heading back. If you still want Hercules to drive you, you’re going to have to get a move on,” John Lauren chided, tugging on Alex’s arm. He obliged, saluting her a goodbye and disappearing into the throb of people with his buddies.

“Who was that?” John questioned once the group stepped out of the club. It was obvious John didn’t actually care, and Alex grunted out a “just one of the dancers.”

Hercules Mulligan, the only (hopefully) sober one there, edged closer to Alex as they waited for the valet. “Seemed like you were buddying up to her,” he pointed out coolly, and Alex took a scandalized step back. “Might we remind you that you have a—“

“A wife?” Alex cut in, eyes shooting daggers at Hercules. “I’m aware, thanks. I should hope you don’t have to remind me.” Hercules shrugged and headed to get his keys back from the valet.

“He’s right, you know,” Lafayette pointed out once Hercules was out of earshot. “You looked like you were getting flirty, and we know you can be—"

“Oh, can it,” Alex stated dismissively. “I can’t believe you’d say something like that to me, come on, man.”

—

It took twenty minutes to get from the club to Alex and Eliza’s apartment. Hercules dropped him off with a grin and a goodbye, and Alex, now alone, headed inside and up to the elevator. Eliza had already gone to bed by the time he’d crawled in beside her, but he gave her a kiss goodnight and fell asleep quickly. Tomorrow’d be another day, he supposed. Hopefully a day in which his headache would be gone.

**Author's Note:**

> this is only going to be a few lengthy chapters; keep an eye out for updates.


End file.
